


“I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Albion's new Queen shows her favorite soldier a new way to have fun.
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall/Ben Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	“I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.”

“I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.”  


Ben’s eyes went wide as he looked up to see his Queen in the castle doorway, the meaning of her words finally hitting his brain. ‘You– you _waxed_ the floors?” he asked confusedly. 

“Well _no_ , I _had_ them waxed– Oh come on Ben, let’s go!” She ran in and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and into one of the halls that had wooden floors. The floor shined in the soft light of the wall’s sconces, nearly reflecting a clear image of every painting that adorned the room. Ben just _stared_ – he had never seen floors so _clean,_ much less that shiny. And what was it they were going to do exactly?

“You do have fluffy socks, don’t you? They’ll need to be clean.” Her voice brought his attention back to her; he grinned, trying not to squeeze her hand.   


“Yeah sure– what do we need them for again?”   


She looked at him incredulously. “You mean you’ve never done this before? Ever?”

“Erm, apparently not, your majesty. But I’m a quick learner!” He ran back into the room to go through his things, finally finding a pair of particularly soft and cushioned socks after throwing many other articles of clothing about the room. He tossed his boots off as quick as he could and pulled on the socks, nearly falling over in his excitement.   


He returned to her then, running so quickly in his haste he _did_ fall over as soon as his feet made contact with the hall’s floor, much to the Queen’s amusement.

“Do you see now?” She smiled down at him before helping him up; Ben hadn’t felt so unsteady on his feet since he had tried ice skating as a child– and failed miserably at that. He was a footsoldier, accustomed to marching on sturdy solid ground– well, when it wasn’t mushy mud, anyway.   


“Now we run across it and slide!” She looked so happy, her face full of child-like excitement, as though she didn’t have a country to rule and a war to prepare for. Ben remembered finding her on those desert sands those few months ago, so lifeless, it was amazing to think this was the same person. Ben was just thankful he had the opportunity to see her happy at all– that she was so overjoyed made him want to pledge his debt to whatever Powers may be.  


“We _run_ –” he began, but it was too late. She had grabbed hold of his hand again and already started running, only making it a few feet before guiding them across the floor in one huge _epic_ slide. Ben didn’t know how he managed to stay upright, but suspected it had to do with her grabbing _both_ of his hands, twirling them around in a circle before they gently collided with the wall at the other end of the impossibly long hallway.   


He realized then she had been laughing, she had been laughing the whole time they slid in sheer _joy_ , and he had been laughing, too. They ran back and forth again, and again, and again, until they were so out of breath from laughing Ben felt he would collapse from exhaustion.

She hugged him then, chest still shaking from silent laughter, and thanked him.

“My pleasure your majesty– and thank _you_ so much for showing me this most _esteemed_ passtime! I don’t know how I’ve gone so long without it.” He smiled down at her, and did his best not to blush when she kissed him lightly on the cheek.   


“Yes, I don’t know _either_ , soldier; surely one of the Queen’s men has time for shiny hallways?” She kissed him again, pleased when his face turned a deeper level of crimson. “Shall we have a go at the other halls?”  


“Wait– there’s _more_?” Ben sighed, being led by the arm through an adjoining doorway. As exhausted as he may be, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the night– and her _laughter_ – lasted forever.  



End file.
